Victor's coaching
by Nigika
Summary: What happens when Yuri walks in on Victor and Yuuri having sex?


"Haah! Victor! It's enough. Please!" Yuuri's body felt hot, as if it was about to burn at Victor's touch. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to feel Victor inside him right now or he'd go crazy.  
"Oh dear! You're very impatient today, Yuuri, aren't you? You're not even prepared yet." Victor smiled back at the hot mess that was this year's silver medal winner, Katsuki Yuuri, who was lying on his back on the Tatami floor, begging his former idol and coach to fuck him. It was far past midnight and everyone else was long asleep. Tomorrow was December 29th and Victor along with Yuri had agreed to spend Victor's birthday and New Year's over at Yuuri's family in Japan.

"Who would have thought you'd be so into this? You really are a pervert, aren't you?", the older man chuckled at Yuuri, whose hands were tied together over his head using one of Yuuri's many unfashionable ties. "We'll have to use this more often next year.", he purred into his lover's ear while slipping his fingers over the piece of cloth with pleasure.  
"Please Victor..." Yuuri now begged with a louder, urgent voice. "Hurry up... I wanna feel you...deep down!" He showed Victor his most seductive smile, inviting him by licking his lower lip the way he did when he was performing his _Eros_ skate. His _Eros_ side had long been awakened. This wasn't the innocent Yuuri Victor had gotten to know when he first met him.  
A whistle filled the room. "Well, if you ask me like that I can't wait to take a bite from you, my sexy Katsudon." Yuuri sure had learned fast. The silver-haired man was proud of him in every way. With these words he grabbed the bottle of lube lying next to them on the Tatami floor, squeezed some of it onto the tip of his index finger and positioned himself between Yuuri's legs. Then he slowly and carefully entered Yuuri with one finger, skillfully spreading the liquid inside of him and working him open. It didn't take long until he purposely found Yuuri's good spot which made the latter moan in pleasure.

What they didn't expect though was the sudden sharp gasp that came from the other side of the room. Both of them turned around in surprise, just to find a very over-whelmed and red-faced Yuri standing in the door frame and staring at them in shock. In the course of action neither of them had noticed Yuri entering the room.  
Having been noticed, Yuri quickly turned around and was about to flee from the scenario, but Victor stopped him before he could leave the room.

"Let me go, you pervert!"  
"I'm sorry Yurio, okay?" The silver haired man tried to calm him down. "How long have you been watching us?"  
"Just now! And now let go of me, I don't wanna see you two old geezers doing disgusting things any longer!", Yuri exclaimed, struggling to free himself from the taller one's grip. Unfortunately there wasn't any strength in his body right now. His limbs felt shaky and strangely hot from watching Victor and Yuuri. Actually he had woken up from the sound of Yuuri's loud voice, after which he had initially opened the door to Yuuri's room to shout at him to shut the fuck up. But upon finding the other skaters in a position like that his body had frozen in shock and he couldn't stop staring at them.

"You sure? Even though you're already hard yourself?" Victor's tone was amused as he noticed and teasingly touched the bulk that had formed in the boy's pants, proving his point.  
The blonde flinched. "He- hey! Don't touch me! It's dis-"  
"You know, Yurio. You won the gold medal in the adult's category; you were able to compete with all those skaters a lot older than you. I think it's time for us to treat you like an adult as well. You want that, don't you? You want to stand in the same position Yuuri and I do."

He had nothing to say against Victor's words. He was right. On top of that, deep down the imagination of him finally being equal to Victor and Yuuri was thrilling and exactly what he had wanted all the time. He had hated being left out, but of course that was nothing he could just admit to. So his only answer was a weak 'tsk', not looking into Victor's direction.

"Yay, then it's decided!", the taller one chirped, crossing the room back to Yuuri and dragging Yuri alongside him.

Yuuri had listened to them all the time while a part of him was dying in embarrassment. Of course he couldn't join the conversation because his hands were still tied up and his current condition made it quite inappropriate to walk around. But he was partially glad the other two hadn't seen his desperate face. A part of him wasn't sure yet if Victor's decision of Yurio joining them was right because Yurio was still under-age and he hadn't done anything like this with him before… but to his own shock he actually found the idea very much thrilling. Victor was right. He really was a closet pervert.

As Yuri and Victor sat down in front of the still tied up Yuuri, both Yuuri and Yuri avoided looking at each other in embarrassment.  
Victor looked from one Yuri to the other Yuuri. "Oh dear, I think we need to warm things up between the two of you. I already got a good idea!", he smiled. "Yurio is gonna fuck Yuuri instead of me!"

"HAAAAAHH?!" Both of them responded in disbelief, their faces showing an expression that was kind of amusing to look at.  
"I mean, I already started preparing Yuuri and all and since Yurio is hard as well I think it's a good idea."  
"TH-THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I CAN DO THIS!" , Yuri stated, his face as red as Borscht.

"Oh, come on! I'm gonna help you. At first we need to stretch him open a bit more." He reached for the bottle of lube again, this time using two fingers. A moan escaped Yuuri's lips as Victor spread the Japanese's legs enough for the both of them to sit in between and began preparing him with both fingers, while Yuri was watching him. Being lain bare like that in front of the two Russians was embarrassing but it turned him on at the same time.  
"See? You need to stretch him open so that you'll fit in better afterwards and so that it won't hurt him much. Just stretch your fingers apart as much as possible and try to go in deep." With that Victor spurted some lube onto Yuri's fingers. "Come on, try it! He's already quite used to it, you won't really hurt him."  
Yuri gulped while staring from his lube-soaked fingers to Yuuri's entrance. He still couldn't believe he was actually doing this. His heart throbbed mercilessly against his rib cage. But there was nothing he couldn't do when he had set up his mind, he said to himself. Also, there was no way he'd not live up to Victor's expectations!

With newly found determination he intruded into Yuuri's entrance with three fingers all at once. The Japanese man winced at the sudden sensation."Aaaah!"  
Yuri's face turned a deeper shade of red at Yuuri's response to his touch. Did it really feel this good? As he tried stretching his rival open, he felt that the black-haired man's inside was warm, slippery and tight. As soon as he worked his way open it felt like Yuuri's insides were enclosing around his fingers again only a second later. Imagining how it'd feel like to actually be inside of him made Yuri's blood boil and his body tremble in anticipation and excitement.  
As the blonde boy's fingers accidently hit a good spot, Yuuri cried out his name loudly. "Ahh…Yurio…please… I really can't wait any longer." The Japanese man threw a pleading glance at the both of them.  
Yuri's heart missed a beat as Yuuri was begging him. "Oi… d-don't look at me like that, Katsudon!" He looked at Victor nervously. "How am I supposed to do it?" His struggle was real.  
But the taller Russian only smiled at him encouragingly. "It's very easy now! You lift his legs up and put it in. Slowly until you're fully inside. The rest will work out on its own. Oh, but first you need to strip your pants, of course." he laughed.  
"Don't laugh at me! And don't look when I'm taking off my clothes!" the smaller Russian stated as he turned around from Victor's and Yuuri's gaze and began stripping out of his pants.  
"Oh, come on, we're gonna see you naked anyway."  
"I don't care!"  
"You're cute when you blush."  
"SHUT UP! You can't even see my face!"

As he had finally stripped his pants, placed himself in front of Yuuri the way Victor showed him and lifted up Yuuri's legs, his heart was a throbbing mess. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he wanted to be on the same level as Yuuri and Victor. He had always been jealous of their relationship and this was a chance to finally be part of it. But was he really ready to do this?  
Then he noticed Yuuri smiling at him reassuringly. Yuuri's hair was a mess and his face was covered in sweat. So this was the sight Victor saw every time when he did those things with Yuuri... It was sexy indeed. Yuri couldn't deny the fact that it made his heart speed up in a way no training exercise was able to do. His last restraint was crumbling into pieces. In the end he couldn't wait any longer to follow Victor and Yuuri onto the same grounds the other two had stepped on earlier than him.  
With resolve he finally started pushing into the black haired man. The feeling of Yuuri enclosing him overwhelmed him immediately and he forgot Victor's instruction and slipped in completely at once, whereupon both Yuuri and Yuri let out a loud moan.  
"Haaah… Katsudon…you… okay?" Yuri managed to ask in between heavy pants.  
Yuuri nodded. His hands were still tied together but at least he could lift them up, put them behind Yuri's head and thus pull him into a kiss. Yuri's face was hot as if it was burning. It must have been the first time he kissed someone, since his replies to Yuuri's demanding kisses were sloppy and inexperienced. It reminded Yuuri of his first kiss with Victor.  
That was right! He had been the inexperienced one until Victor had taught him everything but now it was his turn to steal Yurio's innocence. He, Yuuri, was the one luring all men in, seducing them, making them want him more and more, eating them up. That was his role. He was living _Eros_. The thought filled his veins with ecstasy. Incited by his thoughts he pushed his hips against Yuri, making him gasp in the process and bringing him to finally start moving inside of him.  
Victor was watching them with satisfaction. They were the true definition of beauty and seeing them filled him with pride. Just looking at them was very arousing in and of itself and he could do that all day long, but today he had started it all and he wanted to have a part in this as well.

Sitting down near Yuuri's head and placing it on one of his naked thighs he declared: "Yuuri, now is your chance to prove you can satisfy us both at the same time. I'm counting on you."  
Yuuri immediately knew what to do. Shifting his head to the side, he began fondling Victor's length with his tongue, while Victor affectionately stroked Yuuri's hair. "You're perfect.", he whispered; and he meant it.  
It was the ultimate pleasure. Yuuri's whole body was on fire. Yurio's rough and clumsy thrusts were completely different from Victor's precise and skilled ones, but they had their own charm and didn't fail to drive Yuuri crazy, making him want to swallow the other one completely. And on the other side he was finishing Victor off with his mouth, proving the older skater how much he had learned until now and being rewarded with the older man's occasional moans. They were both completely under his control and Yuuri loved it. Slowly but surely it was time for the grand finale, Yuuri decided.  
Victor saw the resolve in Yuuri's eyes before he even acted according to it and smiled. He was proud of that beast he had created.  
"Before we end this, let me have a taste of _Agape_ as well."

With these words Victor grabbed Yuri's chin and pulled him closer, dragging the younger one into a passionate kiss. Yuri didn't resist, his mind had gone completely blank from all of the new and overwhelming sensations, his body solely reacting on instinct.  
The blonde boy tasted completely different than Yuuri. While Yuuri was like a foreign unknown spice setting Victors insides on fire and wanting him to explore more of it, Yuri's taste was more of an addictive sweetness mixed with a faint aftertaste of Pirozhki which reminded him of home. He liked both and Victor was sure they tasted best when mixed together.  
Just then Yuuri initiated his grand finale. With a few skilled movements of his mouth and by squeezing his insides together he pushed both Victor and Yuri over the edge, a sensation like fireworks going off inside them. Victor supported the trembling Yuri as they were both releasing themselves inside of Yuuri at the same time. Yuri's body seemed so exhausted and frail, almost as if it could collapse at any moment – but he had definitely proven that he was capable of following his elder colleagues, which made Victor incredibly proud. Yuuri gladly swallowed and accepted all of his reward, also allowing himself to climax.  
While all three of them were still trying to catch their breath, Victor untied Yuuri and the latter pulled Victor into a sloppy kiss.  
"And…how was I?" he asked him completely out of breath, his cheeks still flushed.  
"Very _erotic_. And perfect". Victor smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later Yuuri, completely recovered, was sitting on the edge of his bed while Victor and Yuri were still lying on the floor, trying to steady their irregular breaths.  
"So is it time for round two now?" Yuuri asked in high spirits, looking at the both of them expectantly.  
Not sure if he had understood the Japanese, Yuri looked from Yuuri to Victor while making a hilarious face.  
"He can't be serious, can he, Victor?"  
"Well…you know about Yuuri's great stamina." Victor scratched his head, giving Yuri a little apologetic smile. "Seems like this isn't limited to ice skating."  
The blonde boy stared at the black-haired man horrified.  
"What kind of monster have you created?!"

~ End ~

* * *

 **I saw a doujinshi with these 3 characters as a threesome and it inspired me to write this. I think this combination is sexy! uvu I might write a second chapter with them switching positions some time. There are endless possibilities in my mind~ *laughs***

 **To distinguish between Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky I wrote Yuuri Katsuki with two 'u' and Yuri Plisetsky with one 'u'. If a sentence is written from Yuuri's or Victor's perspective I'm using 'Yurio' to refer to Yuri.**


End file.
